


found but lost

by orphan_account



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Begging, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zer0 gets fucked over by alien biology and needs to get fucked; it's Handsome Jack's lucky day; and some poor helicopter pilot probably spends an hour feeling extremely awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	found but lost

**Author's Note:**

> Total PWP; slightly spoilery for early / midgame stuff.
> 
> While both characters are nominally consenting, Handsome Jack really doesn't care whether or not Zero is, and Zero is essentially sex pollened and would almost certainly not consent otherwise. There's also threats of sexual assault / discussion of rape fantasies. Please read with care.

Jack finds the Vault Hunter purely by accident. He’s out looking at the big damn hole in the ground where Sanctuary used to be, in a nice little Hyperion stealth helicopter (what a cool little toy, he needs, like, five). Through his binoculars, he can see that there’s already more fucking bandits coming in to colonize the remnants of their city. Pandora’s nasty like that, always breeding more trouble.

And speaking of trouble… a few miles outside the ex-Sanctuary, there’s a shiny new Bandit Technical parked in the lee of some rocks, with a few fresh corpses not far away. Jack pulls his binoculars back out and takes a look at the vehicle. Against all odds, someone sprawls in the driver’s seat, very much alive—he sees motion. He zooms in.

“Holy _shit,_ ” he says.

He recognizes that shiny, featureless mask with the stupid red lights—it’s that weird assassin guy. “What are you doing out here all alone, kiddo?” he mutters to himself. Then he raises his voice and says to the helicopter pilot, “Take us down, really quiet. I have a visit to make.”

 

* * *

 

 

The pilot drops him off on the other side of the rocks, where the Vault Hunter—Zero, that’s what he calls himself—probably won’t be able to hear the ultra-quiet chopper. Jack has himself a nice little stroll over chunky rocks, fine red dirt, and a trio of bandit corpses. The bodies don’t even stink yet, even though the sun’s boiling hot. Tire tracks rake the smashed-up corpses; it looks like the Vault Hunter just ran them over rather than bother with a gun. Jack can appreciate that.

He draws his gun before he rounds the rock outcropping to confront the Vault Hunter. He’s not too worried for his safety—he’s got the best shields money can buy, and also he has an entire helicopter circling the area, looking after him. Zero can suck it. All the same, he probably ought to get the jump on him.

Jack moves quietly around a boulder, into the shade where the Technical sits.

He immediately freezes. He saw motion from the helicopter, all right. What he _didn’t_ see was that it was the motion of a man frantically jerking off.

The Vault Hunter has his boots shoved up on the dashboard, his legs spread, and his suit open below the belt and shoved down on his hips. As Jack watches, Zero grunts sharply and shoves—sweet fuck, is that a _pistol?_ —deeper inside himself.

Jack feels a hysterical laugh bubble up inside his chest; he squashes it. His heart lurches, thumps in his ears. _Desperate,_ he thinks. _Alien,_ he also thinks, because _hoo boy,_ the junk this guy’s packing is nothing close to normal.

Zero’s skin is greyish, a purply-soft, blood-flushed color. With the bottom half of his suit partially off, Jack can see a faint green iridescence patterning his hipbones (which don't seem to be constructed along normal lines) and thighs, and he can also see a fucking tentacle where there ought to be a cock.

It’s not actually a super impressive tentacle, but it does seem to be prehensile. It curls uselessly against Zero’s belly, twisting against itself. He doesn’t have balls either, which is prime material for later mocking.

The other important detail of Zero’s anatomy clamors for Jack’s attention. He has a pussy—or, you know, the alien man version of one. Whatever. It’s glistening wet and swollen around the lips and the Vault Hunter is pumping some grimy Maliwan pistol into it like it’s going out of style.

Okay, it’s nice to know that one of the goddamn assholes who’s been plaguing him is an actual alien; maybe that explains why Jack’s had so much trouble getting rid of him. Now, the only question is: does he shoot, or does he gloat and then shoot?

That’s not even a real question. He’s Handsome Jack and he is going to revel in the humiliation of an enemy. He edges a little closer and draws a deep breath, ready to speak.

Then Zero thrashes, lets out a frustrated groan, and tries to shove a finger inside himself along with the muzzle of the gun.

It _fits._ Jack suddenly finds himself very, very short of air. He licks his lips and tries breathing again.

Zero writhes, loses footing on the dashboard, and tips sidewise. His mask pops up an exclamation point and flashes, and he goes bone still, almost too still to be a real living thing.

Must be Jack’s cue.

"Hey, pumpkin,” says Jack, “I was gonna say hi, but I didn’t want to interrupt.” He laughs.

He fully expects Zero to try to shoot him, but instead his dark-armored face tips to one side, and he says, “Going to stand there? Or would you rather put your dick in me, you dick?”

Okay, the alien weirdo has a sense of humor, even if he speaks in stupid fucking haiku. The alien weirdo is also a fucking freak, because _what the hell._

“Wow, you must be desperate, asking your greatest enemy for a pity fuck,” Jack says, sneering. He’s about to go on in that vein, but Zero forestalls him.

“Yes. Get on with it, unless you’d rather skip to… shooting and dying.”

Although Jack hasn’t heard his voice very often before, the guy usually sounds pretty intense. Right now, he sounds deep and breathy, voice breaking as his fingers (two, now) and the Maliwan’s muzzle slip inside him. It doesn’t take very long for Jack to make a decision.

He clambers up into the backseat of the truck. “Get back here,” he orders. There’s a wet sound—Zero pulling out the gun—and then a very shaky, lanky alien tumbles into the backseat next to him. Jack takes another look at Zero’s junk and feels an answering pang. He skins down his pants and boxer briefs, hands trembling.

Zero scrabbles onto his back, and Jack holds himself up over him—he’s still not sure how or why, exactly, this is happening, maybe this is an awesome and inexplicable sex dream—and then Zero’s legs come up around Jack, boots heavy on his hips. The kinky little fuck is actually trying to haul him in, and Jack feels blood rush to his cock so fast it hurts. For a second he just can’t see, can’t anything, shuts down into the flush of heat.

Then he’s slapping Zero right in his tentacle dick, earning a gasp, and forcing himself into Zero’s body as fast as he can manage. The slickness is overwhelming, the warmth, the heavy alien scent. Zero’s ungloved hands grip at Jack’s waist.

“Fuck,” Jack manages.

“Yes,” Zero says, sounding annoyed that he’s not doing it fast enough. He follows it up with a guttural sound, practically the same as a pain noise, that makes Jack want to…something. Rip his skin off, maybe. Fuck into Zero hard enough to bruise him up. He opts for the latter, or the best he can do when they’re awkwardly jammed in a car seat. It takes a few thrusts before he can gather himself to say anything else.

“So,” Jack says. “Are you seriously desperate enough to beg me to fuck you? Because…wow. That’s some pretty pathetic shit.” He forces himself to slow down, to not just jackhammer into Zero until he comes. Dragging this out is going to be _so_ fucking good, he decides.

“Yes,” Zero breathes. His girly little alien hips heave up under Jack.

Jack makes himself laugh. “Why?” He braces himself against the seat with one hand and tries to look for weak spots in Zero’s suit with the other. Maybe he can get that helmet off—he’s itching to smack Zero around while he’s got his dick in him. He has to give it up, though—his arm gets tired.

“Not like you humans.” Zero’s not audibly breathing, for the most part, which is the strangest thing ever. At least Jack can hear all of his little moans. “Gratification is, ah… required sometimes.”

“You should _not_ be able to use words that big while I’m fucking you,” Jack says, and digs his fingernails into the side of Zero’s skinny grey ass as hard as he can. He’s not sure whether to be thrilled or disappointed that Zero obviously likes it; he squirms under him, tossing his head. “What, you can’t get yourself off?”

“Not this time.” Jack feels hands on his hips; Zero pulls him in closer, harder. God, he’s so pushy.

“You sure are a needy one, sweetheart,” he says, rocking into Zero slowly. “You know, I was definitely going to kill you after you got me off, but now I think I—” He sucks in air. “I might have to let you live. Just so people know there’s a Vault Hunter who’s so pathetic, so fucking desperate for dick, that he’ll acknowledge that I’m better than him and beg me to get him off.”

Zero _ripples_ under him, hips pushing up so that Jack’s dick sinks deep into his cunt. Jack claws at him again, desperately wishing he had some toys to hand. Something to really hurt him with. He’ll have to settle for words.

“You fucking freak,” he pants. He huffs another laugh. “Do you just— _do_ this? Get bored and let dirty bandits fuck you for kicks? Maybe you let yourself get captured and passed around entire gangs. Right, kid?”

He digs his fingers into the softness of Zero’s inner thigh and twists as hard as he can. Zero shakes like he’s being shocked and moans. He’s so _loud._ Jack probably ought to kidnap him, film some sick snuff porn, and send it back to the rest of the Vault Hunters, just so they can be properly ashamed of how fucking slutty their assassin is.

“Am I right?” he repeats, and goes for the other thigh.

Zero thrashes, groaning, and grinds out: “I think about it. Appreciate the thought of— _nngh_ —someone forcing me.”

Sweat pools where Jack’s skin touches Zero’s. Everything is fantastically filthy and he can’t fucking believe the stuff that this guy just _admits_ to. “What the hell is wrong with you?” he says. “You wanna be forced? Okay, sweet cheeks, next time I see you we’re gonna do it for real.”

Zero shifts up to a higher pitch mid-moan, and his stupid glossy mask actually pops up glowing blush lines.

“You fucking like that?” Jack’s stomach drops. He ruts into Zero, hand finding a resting place at his skinny throat. “Okay, bitch, if you like that, next time I see you, it’s gonna be rape at gunpoint. Except it won’t be, because I don’t think you’re fucking capable of saying no. Of not— _ngh_ —of not fucking _wanting_ my dick.”

He slaps Zero in the face despite the helmet. His hand stings, but the psychological effect’s worth it. He swears he can feel Zero getting wetter around him, taking his thick cock like it’s nothing. Jack spits out exactly what he’s thinking: “You’re good. Better than a lot of pros. Why don’t you give up the Vault hunting and turn hooker, sweetie? You’ll live longer.”

Zero moans at him and digs his fingers into Jack’s skinny hips. “I mean,” Jack says, giving up on trying to hold himself up, “I might—god—I might just turn you into a fucktoy instead of killing you anyway.” He’s lying full length on Zero now, buried between his spread thighs. He grabs at his hips for better leverage, panting against Zero’s dusty suit. “You’re apparently just fine with that! I’m—oh, fuck—I’ve got my little kinks, but you just blow me completely out of the water, you little deviant, you.”

“Come on,” Zero bites out. He humps up into Jack with surprising strength. “Close. Touch me, choke me. Fucking do something, asshole.”

Jack would love to hear what the rest of that haiku was going to be, but when he closes his hand around Zero’s throat and squeezes with all the viciousness he can summon up, Zero shuts up. He makes a deep rasping noise, shudders. Jack can’t fucking slow down. He punches Zero in the ribs with his other hand.

“C’mon, fuckhead.” His hips piston forward; he’s using all his air just to keep up. Still, he forces out, “Come for Daddy,” because he thinks it’s funny.

Zero whines and squirms under him. Jack has to let go of his neck and grab for a handhold, make sure he can get his dick as deep as possible in Zero’s pussy. “That enough for you?”

Zero flashes the blush lines again. “I said, _is that enough for you?”_ Jack manages to impress himself with how hard his voice is, even though he has to stop thrusting to manage it.

“Please. More.” Zero’s so fucking breathy he sounds like he might pass out. He’s responding to Jack’s sudden stillness by trying to grind on him. His hands aren’t going anywhere near his tentadick, though.

“Mmm, nah. You’re gonna have to beg harder than that!” Jack says brightly. Zero struggles under him, but underwater-slow. When he speaks again, he completely loses his bizarre measured pace.

“Fuck me. Please. Need it. Fucking need it." He practically sobs it out. “So wet—can’t stand it, just do it, please, please, _please—”_

Jack grins, feeling his lips skin back off his teeth. “Aww,” he says, “looks like I’m gonna have to save the poor little bandit from sexual frustration, right? You’re gonna be so grateful, baby.”

Making a wounded noise, Zero tries to snake his legs further around Jack’s, to get closer.

Jack punches him in the throat. He feels like he’s pumping electricity instead of blood. “Just take it,” he sneers, and lets himself cut completely loose.

He wishes he could last longer, but after that, there’s no chance. Time blurs into sweat and gasping and blessed wet heat on his dick, sweet pressure, Zero’s skinny throat in his palm, the viciously good swing of his hips, sun heat and body heat.

Jack comes hard, letting himself shout in sheer satisfaction. As he relaxes onto Zero’s trembling body and starts catching his breath, Zero suddenly grabs at him, curling up into him, hips rocking uncontrollably.

“So _good.”_ Zero’s thick with satisfaction, rubbing himself on Jack greedily.

Jack grins to himself. At least at this moment, one of the fuckdamn Vault Hunters appreciates what a hero he truly is. (If you know what he means, and he thinks you do.)

**Author's Note:**

> Bullshit pedantic notes: I chose not to write Zero's dialogue as literal haiku with slashes to mark the line breaks, because I think that looks clunky and breaks the immersion. However, if you count syllables, he's speaking in haiku. I also chose to write his name as Zero rather than Zer0 for similar reasons.
> 
> Also: observe my gratuitous, self-indulgent kinky fuck!Zero headcanons.


End file.
